


An Assistant's Duty

by Falan



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falan/pseuds/Falan
Summary: Kyle would do anything that Mister Meachum asked of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been floating around my mind since I watched the series. Poor Kyle. I loved him and his precious heart.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Kyle was there for everything that Mister Meachum needed. If Mister Meachum wanted him to jump he’d say how high. If he wanted a dog, he’d crawl on the floor and be man’s best friend. He was one of the few people that knew the older Meachum was alive and he was lowest on that totem pole. Kyle had wondered from time to time how he was chosen for this job. Why was he the one that was kept all hours of the night in the penthouse apartment with no one but a man that was supposed to be dead. Most of the time he didn't even make it back to his own apartment to sleep. He caught a few hours when Mister Meachum did, only if he didn't have anything to research or settle before Mister Meachum woke from his sleep.

His small desk had become his home. It was only brief moments he was allowed around the rest of the penthouse. And honestly he preferred it that way. His chair might have permanently had the print of his ass but it was safe in that chair. Well as safe as his job allowed him to be. The strange people that would visit Mister Meachum from time to time set him even more on edge than Mister Meachum. Ward wasn't so bad. He seemed to care about his health from time to time, expressing his displeasure from his never ending work hours. Kyle would send him meaningful looks when it happened but he wished Ward would keep his opinions to himself. After one of his voices of concern Mister Meachum always seemed to be harder on him.

It was in those times that Mister Meachum allowed him into different areas of the apartment. Sometimes it was only to the plush couch. Or to the older man’s desk. Rarely it was to the never used bedroom. This time Mister Meachum had chosen to call him over to the hard dinning table.

“Do you think I take advantage of you Kyle?” Mister Meachum questioned using the same words that Ward had used on this visit.

“N-no sir.” He instinctively answered his chest pressed against the wood of the table, eyes squeezed shut.

“I didn't think so. But Ward-” A hand trailed down Kyle’s back over his clothes. His skin crawled, wanting to shift away from the touch. He wished he could just go back to his desk and do some meaningless research. “He thinks so. He said it not but 30 minutes ago.” The hand paused and rested over his ass. It burned.

“I do-don’t know where he got that sir.”

“See. Neither do I.” The hand reached down between his legs cupping his soft cock and balls over his pants. It caused Kyle to let out a soft gasp. They had done this enough that he knew that a firm squeeze would come next. When it did a louder gasp fell from his lips and he squirmed under his boss. “If anything I think you’re taking advantage of my good nature.” His boss’ hands soon gripped his hips and pulled them away from the table for a moment before starting work on the button of his pants and then the zipper. 

“Y-yes sir.” His pants were tugged from his hips and pooled around his feet.

“I see you've been enjoying the gift that I picked out for you, Kyle.” A finger ran under the elastic of the panties that clung to his hips and snapped it against his skin. Kyle let out a whimper at the quick, stinging pain. He had been mortified when Mister Meachum had requested he purchase the women’s intimates and then wear them when he came to the apartment. He followed the instructions though, not wanting to incur the wrath of the presumed dead man. Though in truth Kyle didn't much mind the soft cotton or silk material against his skin. It was only times like these when they became unpleasant; the fabric leaving no room for his growing erection.

“O-of course sir.” Fingers from both of his boss’ hands slipped under the thin fabric and teased soft skin of his bottom and pelvis. Lips touched over one of the fabric covered butt cheeks but were suddenly replaced with teeth. Kyle let out a whine, shifting his hips trying to make himself stay put but also trying to escape from the sharp pain of the bite.

“None of that, Kyle.” The hands removed themselves from his body but started to pull down the thin fabric to leave his lower half bare. Mister Meachum didn't fully pull down the undergarment so they joined his pants on the floor instead he left them stretched between his thighs. The stretch became worse, the elastic starting to bite at his skin when the older man made him spread his legs even more. When there was space enough for Mister Meachum’s liking he stopped pulling, instead his hands going to rub over the bared flesh.

Suddenly there was a dry probing against the tight ring of muscle that sat between the globes of his ass. Kyle took in a sharp breath, letting it out between clenched teeth. He still hadn't been penetrated but it would have only been a matter of time before it happened. Mister Meachum always liked to take his time with things most of the time unless something had really aggravated him. The accusations that Ward had spat at him wouldn't have caused such a fray. Mister Meachum was most likely doing this at the moment to prove a point or to show his great appreciation of Kyle. The assistant knew it was all a crock but Mister Meachum was a dangerous man.

When the tip of a dry finger breached him, Kyle let out a whine. It didn't really hurt yet, it was uncomfortable and he thought if he made a sound it would remind Mister Meachum that there needed to be some kind of lubricant to help the process. The sound didn't seem to do anything to stop the older gentlemen, his thumb only rubbed against the skin that was being spread open by his finger that pushed in a bit further. Kyle would give him overall that if these had been normal circumstances that Mister Meachum seemed to be a caring lover. As soon as the thought crossed his mind the finger inside of him pushed all the way to the base, scraping against the tender flesh. Kyle let out a yelp, shifting his hips to pull away and earning a smack against his bottom.

“You were doing so well doing as I said Kyle? Why did you ruin it?” There was another finger trying to push in alongside the one that was knuckle deep.

“Sorry, sir.” His body was back under his control for the most part, he tried to keep his muscles relaxed against the push of another dry digit trying to enter his body. He managed just a small whimper as the digit pushed in alongside the deeply one already seated in his body. Kyle’s body was starting to ache and tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes. It was too much with no added help, at this point he would have taken saliva to help the way if only to add a bit of glide.

Kyle let out a cry as the second finger was forced knuckle deep as well into his dry channel. He didn't try to move away this time, only squirmed under his boss’s hands. The burn was intense, he was sure that he would rip at any moment, his insides giving way to the foreign objects. His voice reached a new high when Mister Meachum wiggled his fingers inside of him.

“See, I’m a good boss right?” He muttered slowly pulling the digits from inside of his assistant and then thrusting them back in. “You know, no matter how many times we do this you are still so tight. It’s a bit irritating.” Kyle took in a sharp breath. Mister Meachum only continued to slowly move his two fingers inside of him as he spoke. “I have to spend all of this time prepping you and not getting the relief I need. If you were a woman, Kyle, I could just pull down your panties and fuck my cock right into you.”

“Sorry, sir.” It seemed like the appropriate response to the statement.

“There you go again, apologizing.”

“Sor-” But Mister Meachum cut him off.

“I just had an idea, I might make it a requirement for you to come prepared for this so I could just pull down your panties and have my way with you. It’d save time and you are here to make my life easier. Anything I need right?” Kyle felt his face go red. He was already wearing the undergarments that his boss ordered him to wear, now the thought of having to prepare his body for this invasion every time he came over? That thought was humiliating. More so than thinking that his boss had bent him over majority of the available spaces in the penthouse where he worked and fucked him.

The fingers were gone from him and he let out a confused whimper, looking over his shoulder for the first time since he had been instructed to the table. Mister Meachum had removed himself from the chair where he had seated himself so he could have a proper view of what he had been doing, wiping his hand off on the leg of his pants. He watched as he quickly went to one of the few pieces of furniture with a drawer and took out a bottle of lube. Kyle remembered putting it there from the last time his boss requested this of him. He had shoved the drawer closed and refused to looked at it for a few days after.

“Good. You at least stayed where I put you.” It probably should have made Kyle sick to his stomach like it used to when Mister Meachum talked to him like that but now it was a small swell of pride instead. He had pleased the hard to please and dangerous man. The hands were back on his body, touching over his skin for a moment before leaving once more. He heard the clicks and pulls of Mister Meachum’s belt and pants being undone. “You know Kyle, Ward was wrong. I don’t take advantage of you.”

“No, si-” Kyle let out a wail and his fingernails bit into the hard tabletop when he was suddenly speared onto Mister Meachum’s cock, the lube helping things but the pain was still blinding. Maybe he had been wrong and Ward had pushed a few more buttons than Kyle had thought originally. Mister Meachum hadn't been this rough with him in a while, he didn't want to break him completely and have to find a new assistant. It was too much trouble. But today that thought seemed to have gone from his boss. His forehead touched the surface of the table as the rough pounding started.

Every movement was agony. The slide of the cock inside of him, then sliding out. The hands on his hips holding him in place so he couldn't move away; not that he would have dreamed of it, it would only have made things harder on him. Kyle was sure something had torn in him when the slide of Mister Meachum’s cock slid more easily inside of him and he felt drips down his thighs. He was afraid to move or say anything though, only quiet sobs coming from his mouth. 

Mister Meachum continued to pound into him, his hands leaving fingerprint shaped bruises on his skin. The man’s balls hit him each time he entered completely making a wet smacking sound fill the air. It was humiliating as Kyle hiccuped and wheezed against the table, trying to keep his breathing even so he wouldn't lose consciousness. Nothing was worse than waking after your boss had blown his load inside of you and just left you lying there on the floor cold and still covered in various liquids, he had experienced that before one of their first times had ended that way.

Kyle just allowed his body to be used. He wasn't receiving any pleasure from the moments into and out of him. Where he had been slightly hard before now his cock was just soft, swinging between his open legs. Not that Mister Meachum cared, this was a means to an end, a point to be made. Mister Meachum didn't do anything without purpose. The older man’s movements started to become slightly erratic. His large hands gripping just a bit more tightly. Kyle knew from experience it wouldn't be much longer before he’d have to sit the remainder of the day uncomfortably.

Neither of them heard the chime of the elevator. Or Mister Meachum did and he just hadn't cared. “You know what dad- Jesus!” Kyle quickly turned to see Ward standing at the entrance to the penthouse, a stunned and then disgusted look on his face. “Jesus dad! What are you doing?! You’re hurting him!” Ward was shouting, which was always a bad thing. He turned his head away, trying to disappear into the hard tabletop but like so many others, he didn't have that power, and the thrusts into his body were hard to ignore. The hips pressed tightly against his ass as he felt his passage become increasingly more slick. Mister Meachum let out a brief groan, the first really sound of pleasure that he had admitted.

“Only proving a point son. I’m not taking advantage of you, am I, Kyle?” He quickly shook his head in the negative, not trusting his voice. “Now, now Kyle, Ward can’t hear your head shake. Speak up.” The rocking of his boss’s hips never stopped but it was slower, Mister Meachum was still fucking him in front of his son after he had already come inside of him.

“H-he’s not taking ad-advantage of me, Mr. Meachum.” He didn't know how he had gotten the words out. They felt like thick syrup in his mouth and his tongue felt too big, his throat too dry. He dared not open his eyes to see the expression on the younger Meachum’s face. He had already seen enough.

“He’s fucking terrified Dad! Stop!” He heard hard footsteps quickly approaching and he just wished that Ward would leave and never speak of this incident.

“Well if you think you can do better, be my guest!” A cry rang from his lips as Mister Meachum pulled completely free of his body and left him for the approaching Ward. He even went as far as to pull the globes of his ass apart and put his likely bleeding hole on display. And what a display he was likely putting on, pants around his ankles, panties pulled tight between his thighs, hole open and gaping letting various liquids out and down his thighs.

“Dad.” Ward’s footsteps seemed to be growing hesitant, his voice was taking on a questioning tone.

“What? Don’t have the balls to do it?” Mister Meachum’s words were spit, his hands leaving Kyle’s backside. “Well get out then! And don’t question me about how I treat my assistant again! We’re done Kyle.” He muttered allowing Kyle some relief from the embarrassment. He quickly reached down first for the damp panties and pulled them back in place. His face twisted for a moment, the fabric now clinging more closely to his skin with the add moisture of the fluids leaving his body. Kyle then bent to reach for his pants, sharp lingering pains making themselves known almost causing him to whimper as he finally clutched the waist of his pants in his hands and pulled them up.

After fixing his clothing as best he could he found that walking was much more painful than bending and that Ward was still there, watching him. Kyle avoided eye contact as he slowly limped back to his desk and sat gingerly on his chair. He couldn't meet the younger Meachum’s eyes. This was a different kind of humiliation. Not the knowledge that his boss had bent him over almost every available surface in the penthouse where he worked but now someone else knew too.


End file.
